The Chosen One
by Lady Ione Athene
Summary: A sequel to Son of the Labyrinth. For all Laby fans who just must have a JS romance When Ione realizes she's not the one for the King, how far will she go to put Jareth first? Finished
1. 1

The Chosen One By Jaden O'Brady  
  
Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 1: Four Years  
  
The sun rose slowly on a picturesque suburban town. It could've been the set for Pleasantville or more likely Boringville. The houses were perfectly painted in nondescript colors. There were quaint little general stores that probably never got robbed. From the point of view of one of its well known now nineteen year old residents, it was just plain pathetic.  
  
Sarah was your typical teen-almost-adult except for a minor incident involving her now five and a half year-old brother Toby. She almost couldn't believe now that she'd ever wished the adorable child away. Toby was an almost innocent angel, and she loved him completely. Still, she often thought about the sacrifice it took to get him back. She denied the Labyrinth's Goblin King so she could waitress at the local dinner? She sighed in exasperation. Sometimes she wondered what would've happened if she'd stayed, but she would never wish her brother away again to find out.  
  
All was quiet in the world of the Labyrinth. Ione stood watching from the window of Jareth's castle as its King walked his domain. He was thinking of her again. Sarah often entered his thoughts, and she could tell when it happened. Ione felt tears sting behind her eyes. Much as she would like to dream and despite her children, she was not the one for the Goblin King.  
  
Sarah left work in a huff. Yet another dirty trucker on his way through town had tried to hit on her. The jerk had slapped her rear when she was forced to go by him with a tray. Sadly enough, her customer's hot coffee had found its way into his lap. She had simply gone on with her work. She couldn't help it that she looked her age now. She had been worried at sixteen but now she was able to do some part time modeling and actually feel good about her appearance. She reached home and Toby ran up to greet her.  
  
"Sarah!" he exclaimed with a giggle.  
  
"And how is the little angel doing? Is he staying out of trouble?"  
  
Toby nodded with a sly grin.  
  
"So I don't have to. tickle torture!" She began a merciless tickle feast, and Toby squirmed his way out of her arms laughing hysterically all the way to his room.  
  
"How was your day?" her stepmother asked as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, yet another trucker got a lap full of coffee."  
  
Her stepmother just shook her head. This wasn't the first time Sarah had drastically corrected a customer, and she highly doubted it would be the last.  
  
"One of these days you'll find those truckers don't respond so well to a scorched lap."  
  
"And when they do I'll slap them with a harassment case before they can blink!"  
  
They both smiled. They got along much better lately even though they didn't always see eye to eye.  
  
"Oh, a letter came for you in the mail today. There's no return address. It just says Sarah on it. I put it up on your dresser."  
  
Sarah thanked her stepmother and went up to her room. She had a lot of reminders of her childhood but there were many reminders of the present now as well. She saw the letter and reached over to pick it up. It was on a strange paper she didn't recognize. The paper seemed to be made with a strange iridescent glitter that didn't get on your hands or around the room, and it had a small shape in the corner that Sarah felt she recognized somehow. True to her stepmother's words, the letter was simply made out to Sarah. She had no idea how the postman ever got it to their house. Opening the letter, she began to read.  
  
You do not know me, Sarah, but I know you. We must speak together soon for the sake of someone we both hold dear. Go to the park tomorrow around noon and ask for Ione.  
  
Lady Ione Athene  
  
Sarah stared hard at the note and reread it several times. She was sure she'd remember a name like Ione. So she knew the note was right on that account. She wasn't sure she wanted to meet someone under such secret circumstances. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 2: New Beginnings  
  
Sarah entered the park nervously. She hadn't wanted to come, but her curiosity had won out. She soon saw a tall man working on a bush. His features were completely concealed by a cloak, and she could only see the top half of him. Still, there was something about him that seemed familiar. Walking closer she realized he was extremely tall, and it made her think twice about talking to him. But she didn't have any options.  
  
"Excuse me. Could you tell me where to find someone named Ione?"  
  
The man pointed behind her, and she turned quickly. She backed up against the bush when she found herself face to face with a lovely chocolate brown centauress. She turned to look at the man again. He walked out from behind the bush, and she saw he was a lovely palomino centaur, which explained his height. He kept the upper portion of his body concealed, and she could not get a good look at his features. The woman spoke first.  
  
"I know you humans are not accustomed to seeing my kind. That is the reason for our unusual rendezvous."  
  
"But.but you're a."  
  
"A centauress," Ione finished for her. "Yes, my son, Apollo, and I are of the forgotten ones relegated to myth and fantasy."  
  
"It almost seems like I should know you and your son, but I have never met a centaur," Sarah said as she regained her composure.  
  
"You never met us, true, but you may have felt my presence as you journeyed through the Labyrinth where we live." Sarah tensed as she heard their home mentioned. "My son you have not met, but you certainly know Apollo's father."  
  
Ione nodded to Apollo, and he removed the cloak that he'd been using to hide himself. Sarah gasped in shock. He looked exactly like the Goblin King and even wore the same clothing! She noticed absently that, unlike the King, Apollo had an ear pierced; but the resemblance was uncanny.  
  
"Your father." Sarah said breathlessly.  
  
Apollo nodded.  
  
"I am Jareth's son of six years."  
  
It was too much to take in, but she felt a sharp ache in the region of her heart. Ione watched her and knew what she was thinking.  
  
"You must be wondering why I asked you here." Sarah nodded still not trusting herself to talk. "The simple fact is, you must come back."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The whole Labyrinth knows the King's feelings for you, Sarah. Can it be possible you do not?"  
  
"How can I know? I know now he has children."  
  
"Sarah, Apollo came to be nearly three years before you even entered the King's world. My youngest, Isis, came to be not too long after your dramatic refusal. I do not mean anything to him. I know that." Ione paused. Apollo knew how much it hurt her to realize this fact let alone admit it to the competition. "You meant more to him in thirteen hours than I could ever mean to him in thirteen centuries." Ione was solemn and quiet, but she was in earnest and it showed. "Tell me, if you can Sarah, that you have not looked back on your journey and wondered what would've happened if you had accepted his love." Sarah looked up slowly into Ione's eyes, and the centauress had her answer. The girl's eyes were near tears. "Come, Sarah. You don't have to rescue your brother, and you don't have to fight the Labyrinth. You just need to return to your love."  
  
"But my family."  
  
"Sarah, you need to choose. I can't make the choice for you. His Royal Highness the love of your life or waiting tables at the local dinner where greasy and smelly truck drivers smack your rear."  
  
Sarah looked at the centauress lost for a moment. It wasn't that she wouldn't choose Jareth over her job any day, but what of her parents and Toby?  
  
"Go, Sarah."  
  
Sarah whirled around and found little Toby standing behind her.  
  
"Toby! What are you doing here!"  
  
"I followed you, Sarah. Your letter was from the Labyrinth. I wanted to know what they wanted."  
  
"How did you know, Toby?"  
  
"I remember the glitter." Sarah indeed remembered the embedded glitter in the paper and soon recalled how the entire Labyrinth seemed to be embedded with the same glitter. "Not only that. The crystal brought it." Apollo smiled and held up a crystal like the King's own. It floated towards Sarah, but the instant it touched her hand it turned into a sheet of paper exactly like that of her letter. She noticed words on it. Like This! It read. Toby smiled.  
  
"Yep, that's how it came."  
  
"But I can't just leave my family!"  
  
"Sarah," Ione said her eyes looking deep into Sarah's soul. "What is more important to you?"  
  
Sarah's eyes stung with tears again. She was older now, but she had never stopped comparing the guys that came along to Jareth. Somehow or other they never measured up.  
  
"You know you'll never meet another man like him, Sarah."  
  
"Maybe they'll let me come visit you," Toby said putting a hand on her arm. Sarah smiled. She knew the little boy just wanted her to be happy.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
Ione nodded then turned to Apollo.  
  
"Send Toby home, Apollo, then it's home for us."  
  
The little boy smiled and mouthed a perfect 'I love you' before he vanished. Apollo stood still for a few moments then turned and nodded to his mother. Ione in turn closed her eyes in concentration. Sarah watched as the world around her began to blur and fade then return. But the world that faded in was the strange world of the Labyrinth. Ione smiled.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Lady Ione, where will I stay?" Sarah asked as thoughts of how she would live came to the fore.  
  
"I have a home in the city that will do for you. Apollo, Isis, and myself live in Jareth's castle so the children can be close to their father. You will have privacy there." Sarah nodded.  
  
"What will I eat?" She remembered being hungry on her last visit.  
  
"Although the Labyrinth is filled with goblin food, you'll find that human palatable food is also sold in the market. I also kept the garden in repair so you'll never lack for fresh produce." Sarah nodded again having run out of questions until she noticed they were now in the Labyrinth.  
  
"Oh no! I'm going to be lost any time I venture out of your home!"  
  
"Not if you live here, Sarah," Apollo replied. "For the first few months, Mother or I will go with you for walks until you are comfortable with the changing passages."  
  
They reached the city easily since Ione and Apollo knew to go left at the worm's opening. The paths always changed, but the left always led straight to the city and castle.  
  
"You see, Sarah, the Labyrinth was built to keep outsiders out. Those of us that live here soon find the rhythm to Jareth's uniqueness." Sarah watched as the centaurs quickly passed through the Labyrinth's dangers and made sure to step where they stepped. She approached the city gates with caution, but Ione and Apollo showed no fear. The guards remained asleep, and the second gate did not stop them. Memories flooded back to her on the whole of their short journey, but her memories were more disturbing as she walked through the city. Ione stopped before a large home close to the castle but far nicer than any of the goblin homes were. It was on the opposite side of the castle, which explained to her why she hadn't seen it in her walk through the Goblin City.  
  
"I have been preparing for your arrival so the house should be livable."  
  
Sarah walked in behind the centaurs and saw the house was spotlessly clean. The cleanliness nearly surprised her since its last occupants were half horses. She noticed that the floors were not hoof marked, and the house did not have the distinct odor of horses common to barns. Everything was in its place. The kitchen almost scared her, and she noticed the special furniture for centaurs. But she also noted that there was plenty of furniture for humans as well. Ione showed her to a bedroom that was beautifully suited to her and apologized that it was the best she could do given the difference in their race, but Sarah assured her it was fine. Indeed it was the nicest room she'd ever seen!  
  
"Apollo and I must return to the castle, but is there anything else you need?"  
  
Sarah hated to ask for anything after her hostess had already been so kind.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not prepared very well."  
  
Ione understood perfectly.  
  
"I took the privilege of bringing some of your clothes and necessities, but you'll also find some clothing more suited to dwellers of the Labyrinth as well." Sarah smiled her thanks. Both centaurs turned to go, but Apollo turned back. He formed a crystal as she had seen the Goblin King do and handed it to her.  
  
"If you ever get homesick, look into this. It will show you your family." Tears came to Sarah's eyes once more as she smiled and whispered her thanks. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 3: Truth Be Told  
  
Isis greeted her mother happily with Jareth following close behind. Isis questioned her mother with a glance, and Ione nodded. The younger centauress composed herself quickly so she wouldn't alert her father that something was up. Jareth missed the silent exchange as he talked with Apollo. Finishing his conversation with his son, Jareth turned and greeted Ione with a tender kiss on her cheek. It hurt her somewhat that she would soon be giving this man away, and she allowed the evening to continue as usual. Jareth didn't suspect, which Ione found almost unbelievable since Jareth always knew what happened in his kingdom, and Ione waited until the children had retired for the evening before breaking the news.  
  
"Jareth, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Go on."  
  
Ione took a breath and began.  
  
"I have brought Sarah back to the Labyrinth, Jareth."  
  
"What?" Jareth leaped up from his chair in surprise. Ione held up her hand and motioned for him to remain seated.  
  
"It is possible, Jareth. Apollo and I can move between worlds as well, and we are not ruled by spells on bringing people back."  
  
"You brought Sarah here?" he seemed incredulous at the fact and rightly so.  
  
"You think of her more often than you would admit to, Jareth. I think you don't tell me to spare my feelings, and that is rather sweet of you. It shows how far we've come since Apollo, but I know. I know of the moments when you return to her in spirit."  
  
"I don't understand you, Ione. You say to me that you love me, yet you bring back into my world the girl who truly holds my heart?"  
  
Ione looked up at the man of her dreams with tear glistened eyes.  
  
"It is because I love you, Jareth, that I must do this. Those who love as I love you must sacrifice for the ones they love to give their love happiness. You have not asked favors of me since Isis, and I think that has much to do with the way Sarah has filled your heart and soul."  
  
"I will still love you though."  
  
"I know, Jareth, but not as you love her. I am just beginning to see how selfish I have been to you."  
  
She walked quietly from the room. Jareth was no doubt planning a rendezvous with Sarah, and she did not want to take any more of his time. She walked in deathly silence to her room. She could still barely believe she'd been able to tell him. A weight seemed to have settled on her heart, and it was getting heavier every moment. She sat down on the edge of her bed, but she was startled by a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Apollo came in slowly, his eyes on his mother. He had a slight height advantage over his mother, and when he stood before her, he had to look down to look at her face. What he saw there told him he'd been right.  
  
"You told him?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"I wish I could help you let go, Mother."  
  
"No, Apollo, I will always love your father. There is no forgetting him, but now my primary concern is for you and your sister."  
  
Apollo hugged his mother, and she laid her head on her son's shoulder.  
  
"I am so tired of hurting, Apollo."  
  
"Rest, Mother. You carry more burdens than ten people could handle."  
  
Ione sighed, but her eyelids were getting heavy. Soon Apollo noticed his mother was fast asleep. Smiling he tucked her in bed much as she had done for him as a child. It almost boggled his mind that his childhood had only been five years ago. He looked back once he reached the door and was satisfied to see his mother breathing peacefully. He shook his head slowly. He couldn't believe his mother hadn't burned herself out long ago with her turbulent emotions. He did not envy her the heartbreak she'd brought on herself, but it had been the right thing to do. He admired her courage to go through something so painful willingly. Shaking his head once more, he slipped back to his own room. 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 4: New Home  
  
Ione woke the next morning bright and early ready to get her work done so she could be on her way to walk with Sarah. She had decided to familiarize Sarah with the city first since it was the only part of the Labyrinth that didn't constantly change. Apollo joined her for lack of anything better to do with his day, and Isis had decided to visit with Sir Didymus. Sarah met them at the door dressed in some of her own clothing.  
  
"Are you ready to tour some of the city?" Ione asked.  
  
"Sure!" came the exuberant reply. She couldn't believe yet that she was back in the Labyrinth traveling it as a pastime.  
  
"We'll travel much faster, Mother, if she rides along."  
  
"Quite true. I thought of that. That's why we're heading back to the castle first."  
  
Sarah walked hesitantly between the two centaurs. They led her to a back gate of the castle where she found herself in a small courtyard surrounded by stables. She looked around in awe at all the gorgeous horses.  
  
"How well do you ride, Sarah?"  
  
"Some, but not too much," Sarah replied modestly. She was no horsewoman, but she knew the basics. Apollo led out a docile mare and saddled her. When the mare was ready, he handed the reigns to Ione. Sarah came over expecting a leg-up onto the mare, but Apollo picked her up as though she were a feather and placed her on the mare's back. Sarah was beginning to get the idea that Apollo was deceivingly strong for his human half. Now seated on a horse, she was more or less eye level with the centaurs and felt much easier in talking to them.  
  
"I still can't get over how much you look like Jareth, Apollo."  
  
"It's a mixed blessing actually. My father is considered handsome by many, but for the longest time I despised him."  
  
"Why would you hate him?" Sarah asked curiously. She knew even the terrible goblins of the Labyrinth loved the King in their own way. That his own son should dislike him seemed strange.  
  
"I hated the way he treated my mother. All three of his children were the result of his lack of self-restraint. She was only a toy to him, a vent for his pent up passions. I was furious with him!"  
  
"Three!" Sarah squeaked. She'd met Apollo and heard of Isis.  
  
"Her middle child did not survive."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry." Sarah said quietly. They were silent for a few moments. Sarah had touched on a sore topic. "At least she is not forgotten."  
  
"She was by my father. We never heard a word from him after her death."  
  
"It was a hard time, but Jareth has come a long way with his children," Ione added. She had begun to feel Jareth needed someone on his side, and she gave her son a warning glance. Apollo took the hint and conversation turned to the Labyrinth itself. Jareth watched from his castle. He wanted Ione and Sarah to be good friends. Centaurs were uncanny judges of character especially since these three had the gift of telepathy. However, their friendship was not easily given. He spun the crystal restlessly in his hand before he looked again. He wanted to be with Sarah. He'd waited years, but Ione had cautioned him to move slowly. Sarah was not yet familiar enough with the Labyrinth to move freely. Any advances, no matter how welcome, would make her a prisoner and damage their new start. He reminded himself of this repeatedly knowing his impatience was going to be a problem. A month passed. Sarah could travel through the city without an escort. She was less certain around the Labyrinth, but she was soon learning the rhythm to which Jareth ordered his kingdom. As she explored with Ione, the centauress always showed her a new place, but she always re-established with Sarah the way out and the way home. Soon she made Sarah show her the way out and the way home. When Sarah was completely sure of how to move around, Ione let the girl explore her new home on her own. It was just such a trip that Sarah met the reason she'd returned. 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 5: Romance Blossoms  
  
She was in the hedge maze when she came upon a beautiful beach. The beach framed a small lake that Sarah would've loved to take a boat out on. The water was clear as crystal, and Sarah could see the sandy bottom. There were schools of fish swimming through the water like tiny flexible clouds, but she looked again and wondered what the fish ate. The lake was completely free of algae or any type of vegetation.  
  
"I wonder how they live?"  
  
"The lake has its own caretakers. One of their responsibilities is taking care of the fish."  
  
Sarah turned expecting Apollo to be standing behind her smiling down at her. But she was surprised instead by Jareth. Her countenance lost its camaraderie teasing expression. She had forgotten what being in the Goblin King's presence was like. The difference between father and son in this respect was tremendous. Apollo was powerful, but he hid this carefully so he seemed more like a doting older brother even though Sarah knew he was really less than half her age. With Jareth, however, it was all power. Power was built into every fiber of Jareth's being. He lived and breathed power. It was one of the many things that made him so very attractive. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a simple thank you.  
  
"You're quite welcome. I've been watching Ione U acquaint you with the Labyrinth. You've done much better than either of us expected."  
  
"Thank you." She bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "Ione U?"  
  
"That is my pet name for Ione. I commented the day I met her that her name could have many such twists. That one just sort of stuck."  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when I would see you."  
  
"I wanted to wait until you were more familiar with your surroundings. I didn't want you to feel like I was using the Labyrinth to imprison you."  
  
Sarah smiled then looked out towards the lake. Jareth watched as her features turned thoughtful.  
  
Then what's Ione's excuse, Jareth?"  
  
Jareth turned his gaze toward the clear waters as well. He had not wished to breach this subject with her so soon.  
  
"Any incident between me and Ione was my fault, Sarah. Of course, were Ione here, she would take all the blame on herself, bless her heart. Neither of us will hide the fact that she does indeed love me, Sarah, but I took advantage of her love. I made her a slave to that love and now she's had three children she should've had with a husband." He was staring quietly at the lake, and Sarah let him gather his thoughts. "I had only just begun to realize how deep her love runs when she brought you here. She began to act on what we both knew. My heart settled on you when we met. You are the chosen one." He had turned to look at her for the last two phrases, and Sarah looked directly into his eyes. The Goblin King gently traced the line of her feminine jaw and tipped her face toward his. She met him in the middle for a tender kiss.  
  
Ione watched from afar. She had known they would eventually meet and that Jareth would see to it that it was romantic, but she hadn't known it would hurt so much. She couldn't help but think back to the kisses Jareth had given her. She had always known, but the facts glared her in the face now. His kisses for her had at best meant next to nothing.  
  
Jareth brushed Sarah's hair back on one side with his fingers hardly believing he could finally touch the girl he'd loved for so long.  
  
Go slowly, Jareth. Ione willed in her heart. Don't make the same mistakes you made with me. Her heart ached as it sobbed the tears she forced down.  
  
Jareth and Sarah were side by side now, and Jareth had slipped an arm around Sara's waist.  
  
"Jareth, have you ever considered marriage someday?" Sarah asked dreamily as she stared up at his profile. Her head had found its way to his shoulder.  
  
"I haven't really thought on it much, but you have sorely tempted me."  
  
"You mean you might one day ask?"  
  
"That's very possible."  
  
"You know the answer, Jareth."  
  
Jareth kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Ione left silently. Her heart could bear no more, and she felt as though she were intruding on a private moment. She stopped a few paces away from the lake's entrance and gathered some flowers. Jareth and Sarah came out walking hand in hand a few moments later.  
  
"Ione U!" Jareth called in surprise. Ione rose from where she had just plucked a blood red rose. She preformed a graceful bow, yet Jareth could see she was reserved.  
  
"Jareth," she replied quietly. She nodded to Sarah next. "I had come to find you in case you'd gotten lost for some reason. Of course now I see the reason for your missing our planned diner."  
  
Sarah's hand flew to her mouth. She had completely forgotten her plans!  
  
"Oh, Ione! I'm so sorry I."  
  
Ione looked away shaking her head while holding up her hand to stop Sarah's apologies.  
  
"Think nothing of it," she said softly. "As I said, I understand." She walked away quietly. Jareth and Sarah followed whispering to each other. Although he said nothing to Sarah, Jareth was worried about Ione. He'd never seen her so reserved and standoffish. It was not her nature. He wondered briefly if she'd had a trying day on her patrols, but he immediately dismissed the idea. Bad days had never made such a marked difference. Something was amiss. That he knew! 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 6: Picnic Gone Awry  
  
As they walked, they ran into the children. Apollo had a basket strapped to his back. Jareth noticed Apollo glance with grave concern towards his mother. If nothing else, the centaur's look solidified his guess that something was wrong. Isis was her mother's daughter, but Apollo and Ione shared a special connection from the years of rejection. Apollo spread out blankets for them all then Ione carefully removed the basket from her son's back. Sarah should've been getting used to wonders in this land, but she still stood in awe when the centaurs levitated heavy objects as though they were feathers. Apollo noticed easily that, as the meal commenced, his mother had no appetite. She was making a good enough show to fool even Isis, but Apollo knew. He was also overwhelmed by her silence. Sarah alone didn't know Ione well enough to notice she'd said nothing the entire meal, but Jareth and Isis were both chattering away with Sarah. Isis invited Sarah to stay in her room at the castle for the night, and Ione nodded woodenly when asked for her permission. Plans were soon being formed, but Ione stood silently and began to walk away. Apollo alone noticed her departure until she was almost out of hearing range.  
  
"Ione, where are you going?" Jareth called after her. She only kept walking. Jareth stood and the others moved to follow. "No, stay. I'll bring her back." Apollo and Isis sat back down, and Jareth began to catch up to Ione. Sarah paced a bit in indecision before following Jareth. Apollo and Isis simply watched as the trio moved off then began packing up the picnic. Ione stopped some distance away unaware she was being followed. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and closed her eyes in pain. She kept asking herself when she would adjust, but no answer came.  
  
"Ione U. What is troubling you?"  
  
Ione's blood froze. Sarah may have been fooled by the similar tones, but Ione could easily tell that the King stood behind her before he even used her name.  
  
"It's nothing, Jareth. Only that I am being selfish again."  
  
"If selfishness means that you give others happiness at the cost of your own, I would that the rest of my kingdom were so selfish including myself!" He came up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her trembling beneath his hands and knew she was holding back tears from him. "Ione U." Jareth said as he gently yet firmly turned her to face him. "I love Sarah, and I know you know that. Sarah will not take your place, but she is the chosen one."  
  
"Oh, Jareth, I know that! But still beyond my furthest hope had been the glimer that you would someday consider marriage." She shook her pretty head. "I told you I was being selfish. I had somehow hoped you might marry me. I know now watching you and Sarah how futile that hope was."  
  
"Ione, how much of our meeting did you see?"  
  
"I saw you kiss her."  
  
"Then you missed when I sang your praises to her. I have long been proud of your selflessness."  
  
"I didn't know, Jareth," Ione said with a note of sadness. "I didn't know how hard it would be. to love you but not to hold you."  
  
"I would find that rather difficult myself."  
  
Ione looked over Jareth's shoulder and saw Sarah approach. Jareth saw the warning signs that Ione was about to break away.  
  
"Ione listen. Even if you had known before hand, I know you would still have given all. That is your beauty, Ione U."  
  
It was not enough. She'd been backing away from him, but now she wheeled about and galloped away.  
  
"It's hardly her only beauty, Jareth. She is a lovely centaur. Many a human woman would kill for such looks."  
  
"There's no competition between the two of you. I already told you both who I have chosen. Ione is trying desperately to keep from embarrassing you."  
  
"She does not embarrass me. I only worry sometimes that her weakness for you will go too far again."  
  
Jareth looked her in the eyes. Sarah could see hurt in his eyes, and while he was not angry, she could see the sternness in them too.  
  
"You have just done Ione and I a great injustice, Sarah. What happened between Ione and I ceased over three years ago. I have already explained that what happened between us was my fault anyway. You may not realize it, Sarah, but this jealousy has created a breach between you and Ione. The past cannot be changed, Sarah, but you've given yourself much to do to change the future." Jareth began to fade away and Sarah returned to Apollo and Isis. She walked between the two, but the silence of the centaurs added to the dignity of the centaurs could be oppressive. Finally she knew she had to say something.  
  
"So what's it like living in the castle?" She directed the question to Isis, but Apollo answered.  
  
"You will find out soon enough yourself, Sarah."  
  
"Apollo, I don't live there yet."  
  
"Well, the goblins are not allowed into the King's living areas. Goblins are restricted to the throne room. Father only allows the most beautiful fairies to serve my mother and sister, and elven servants wait on Father and I. The fairies are never allowed outside of the living areas since outsiders can never encounter beauty in the Labyrinth. The trouble most of the time is finding ways to occupy the hours."  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"I suppose this may be a tough question on the two of you, but how would you feel if the King were to marry me instead of your mother?"  
  
Isis was the first to speak.  
  
"I would feel that Father was following his heart. Mother did that once when Father was lost in a blizzard. She found him soon enough to save him. Following one's heart is important especially in the Labyrinth."  
  
Sarah smiled. She was glad to know she had one of them on her side. She turned a bit hesitantly to Apollo. If either of them was against it, it would be him. Apollo gathered his thoughts carefully before speaking.  
  
"I have been with my mother nearly from the beginning. As a boy it was hard for me to not wish Father would marry Mother and make me a legitimate heir. With the death of my first little sister, I had a hard time of misunderstanding to go through. However, Isis came, and things changed. Father lived with us for three years, and we are now one with our Father. The only difference between normal children and us is that we may not speak to his subjects about him as our father. Even this is much more lax because of the near impossibility of explaining away my duplicate features. But Sarah. I could no longer sanction a marriage between my parents. Why? Neither would be happy. Though it may have been Mother's dream for years, we all know it would be an unhappy one. The simple fact is that Father loves you. They both know that, and in time, that knowledge would destroy them."  
  
"You surprised me, Apollo. I had been sure you would despise me for taking your mother's chance."  
  
"I believe I have explained my reasons, Sarah."  
  
"But tell me. Why have you and your sister never been paired off?"  
  
"Father has made that rather impossible, Sarah. The fairies that serve my mother and sister are the only beautiful females in the Labyrinth, and they are devoid of character. The only different thing between them is their names. Next to them is those Father brings into his Labyrinth, but you know well that they will meet nothing beautiful or majestic other than Father himself."  
  
Isis added in her own side.  
  
"Father can also be extremely jealous. The elven servants of him and Apollo are invisible because Father will allow nothing in the Labyrinth as handsome as he. Apollo alone escapes such commands since he is Father's son. Yet Apollo must wear a cloak or be invisible when in crowded places."  
  
"But I've never not been able to see him in the city!" Isis and Apollo just laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"The fact that Apollo is invisible right now!" Sarah looked around and noticed they were indeed in a crowded place. She looked back toward Isis and Apollo. "He can allow certain people to see him if he so wishes." Sarah joined in the laughter.  
  
"What about when you came to my world?"  
  
"No, there we wanted you to see us instantly. Here you are used to the unusual. If we had been invisible in your world, I would have faded into your vision, and you would instantly have thought twice about asking me for directions." Sarah smiled wondering what exactly she would've done.  
  
"That park is usually crowded. How did you get it cleared?"  
  
"That, Sarah, is my little secret." Apollo's eyes glimmered with impish glee, and try as she might, Sarah could get no more out of him.  
  
They reached the castle, and Sarah looked up. She noticed they were coming to the throne room and remembered that the one way out led to the stair room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sarah questioned in concern.  
  
"To the living chambers of course." Isis looked over to Sarah. "You never knew how close you came to Father did you?" Isis smiled at her and led her into the strange twist of stairways. Sarah noticed that Apollo had a saddle on his back, and he helped her into it. She caught her breath when both centaurs walked over the edge, but their hooves seemed to be drawn like magnets to the floor on the other side.  
  
"You move about like Jareth did!"  
  
"We are his children," Apollo replied simply. "Isis grew up here. We had to be comfortable with his ways."  
  
Sarah noticed that she did not gravitate to what she thought was the floor. Her hair was straight as normal, and the blood had not rushed to her head. In fact it was as if she were riding on any other average day except for the fact that she was riding a magnificent centaur. Finally after many twists and turns, Apollo and Isis turned into a doorway. Isis opened the door and led the way inside. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 7: At Long Last  
  
"These are the living chambers. Apollo and Mother have the adjoining rooms on the left, and I have the one on the right. Father's quarters are at the end of the hallway. I don't think I need to tell you that not even Mother would venture beyond the divider."  
  
Sarah noted the tone of caution in Isis' voice. Isis then led Sarah into her room. Sarah saw that they first entered a splendid parlor fit for the Princess of Wales done in soft feminine hues. Isis' room definitely established Isis' place as her father's little princess. The room matched the parlor in color and was filled with a young girl's every desire. Isis' collection of stuffed animals made the one Sarah had left at home look like a dime store compared to a toy factory. She had many items of jewelry that whole treasure fleets could not have bought. Yet Sarah could see that Isis had not been spoiled by these affections so obviously the gifts of her father. Sarah had to respect Ione for this. The furniture of the room itself was nothing less than dreamy. The bed was of grand size to fit Isis' centaurian body, but it was still canopied with a see-through and silky curtain. There were many resting couches made of the finest woods and silks, which Sarah hardly dared to sit on, but the furniture was intended to sit the equine half of a centauress. Sarah was at a loss.  
  
"Come on in and have a seat," Isis said with a smile as she motioned with her hands toward a beautiful lounge chair designed for humans.  
  
"I hardly feel I should be in here."  
  
"You think this is grand? Ha! I can't wait to see what Father will build for you if you marry!" Sarah laughed with her.  
  
"I suppose you'll be surprised then to learn I was very concerned about messing up your mother's house." Isis nearly rolled off her couch with giggles.  
  
"You'll have some adjusting to do in castle living!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will." Isis and Sarah talked for some time before the door slowly opened. Sarah looked up to see Ione standing in the doorway. Isis jumped up and ran over to hug her mother. Ione kissed her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, Mother."  
  
Sarah looked toward the window and noticed the sun was almost set already.  
  
"Goodnight, Isis." Isis hugged her mother again and went back to her chair. "Goodnight, Lady Sarah." Following this, Ione left without waiting for a reply.  
  
"Goodnight, Lady Ione." The door paused as it closed, and both girls knew Ione had heard. "She called me Lady Sarah." Sarah looked at the closed door in bewilderment. "She's never called me that before."  
  
"Mother uses the term 'lady' if she's not comfortable on a first name basis." Isis had caught her mother's withdraw as well.  
  
"Jareth was right."  
  
"Yes, I can see how she would feel uncomfortable now." Sarah looked at her oddly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I probably should've asked permission first. Mother is telepathic, as well as telekinetic, therefore Apollo and I are as well. I can look at your memory like you used to watch a movie in your old world." Sarah wasn't sure how she felt about this fact. "As I said, I should've asked permission. Mother would be furious to learn I intruded."  
  
"I just wish I knew what she was thinking."  
  
"You terrified her."  
  
"What! How?"  
  
"You made her think she'd embarrassed Father in front of you." Sarah shook her head.  
  
"She really does think of others all the time doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she does. I wish I could think of others half as much. Apollo thinks she should've burned herself out centuries ago. Now she's fighting herself. Her heart will remain in a hopeless love, but her nature is to think of the two of you first. When you surprised her, she had just admitted this battle, and it is her nature to not allow others to think of her. She's set a difficult road for herself."  
  
"I'm beginning to feel terrible!"  
  
"Don't. You hardly know Mother. You don't understand her yet, and you couldn't have known how she would react."  
  
Both of the girls went to bed soon after, but Sarah could not sleep. She decided to go for a walk. She walked through the hall quietly, and she avoided passing the divider. A soft melody caught her ear, and she walked towards it. She recognized it. It was the song Jareth had sung to her in her dream, but it was a woman's voice. She looked in the room through the open door and saw that it was a man's room not a woman's. She noticed Apollo was lying down on what she presumed was his bed, and Ione had drawn up a couch to the side of the bed. It was Ione who was singing.  
  
"Sing it again, Mother."  
  
"Apollo, you're a bit old for lullabies don't you think?"  
  
"No. One should never be too old for lullabies. I've loved that one ever since I heard you sing it to Isis."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She sang the song again then leaned over to kiss her son goodnight. Apollo kissed his mother's cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Mother."  
  
"Goodnight, Son."  
  
Ione rose and walked to the door. Sarah escaped to the shadows so she would not be caught eavesdropping. She noticed the sudden presence of Jareth a moment before he appeared. Ione was not surprised either.  
  
"What is it, Jareth?"  
  
"Apollo was worried about you," Jareth said as he faded into her vision.  
  
"Yes, he asked me to sing to him tonight at least four times."  
  
"He loves the sound of your voice though I can hardly blame him."  
  
"Used to it is more like it, Jareth." Ione was a modest being and she often downplayed her voice even though it rivaled that of the fabled sirens. They both laughed, and Sarah absently marked how pleasant both of their laughs were. Ione's brightness faded dramatically as she thought of her next question.  
  
"Have you asked her yet?"  
  
"No, I have yet to work up the courage. We only just reunited today, Ione."  
  
"Courage has never really been a problem for you, Jareth. If I understand a female heart, and I should, then I believe she has been ready for a couple years for your proposal."  
  
"You may know a woman's heart, Ione," Jareth replied with a shake of his head. "But I will never understand you."  
  
"We're not meant to be easily understood, Jareth. After all, you have an eternity to understand her."  
  
"I'm not that hard to understand," Sarah said as she stepped out of the shadows. "I already told you, Jareth, that you knew what my answer would be. Would I have come back if I was not sure?" Ione immediately began to back away. "No, stay Ione. If nothing else you may be our chaperone. We do not need to be alone every time we're together." Ione stayed but she was silent. Jareth took Sarah's hand in his own.  
  
"Sarah, would you be my queen?"  
  
"Yes, Jareth. I would be more than honored."  
  
Jareth smiled, and Ione looked away as they kissed each other. As they parted, Sarah glanced down and saw a ring had appeared on her finger. The ring was antique silver with Celtic symbols on the band. The band circled around to form two hands that held a clear crystal.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Sarah whispered. Looking towards Ione she smiled. "Ione, I would love it if you and Isis would be my bridesmaids. Apollo also needs to be the bestman." Jareth laughed quietly.  
  
"I believe my son woud prefer to be the best centaur!" Sarah and Jareth laughed together, and Sarah looked again to Ione.  
  
"I would be honored, Lady Sarah, to serve as one of your bridesmaids. My children shall answer for themselves, but I don't anticipate any hesitation." This said, Ione slipped into her room.  
  
"She's so distant now, Jareth. She is still hurting over what happened today."  
  
"The woman works hard to keep my image clean on her end. She will be better with help." Sarah nodded. 


	8. 8

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 8: Bells Will Chime  
  
The wedding was planned in record time. Between Jareth and Ione, the King and his soon to be Queen had tailored outfits in seconds. The halls Jareth chose for the ceremony and reception were decorated in moments. Sarah quickly decided that they should include her three friends Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus in the wedding party as well. Some fairies were added to the bridesmaids to compensate for Jareth's party. The day itself tried to outdo the brilliance of the wedding, but even the glorious day couldn't outshine the radiant assembly. The goblin subjects dressed in their best, which meant they glittered with various trappings. The Labyrinth Knights not included in the wedding party were dressed in parade attire and seated at the foremost places in the hall according to rank and division. Ione had a surprise for Sarah. Just as the group was prepared to walk Sarah down the aisle, she realized the ring bearer looked familiar. A small fairy and elf had been chosen, but when the ring bearer looked back and smiled at her, she knew she was right.  
  
"Toby!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Happy Wedding Day, Sarah! Ione told me you needed an adorable ring bearer so I volunteered." Sarah smiled, but Ione cleared her throat, and Toby started down the aisle with the fairy flower girl. Each of the bridesmaids followed until finally Sarah herself began the walk. The whole wedding party sparkled, as was the way of the Labyrinth. Sarah and Jareth's outfits were based on the ones they'd worn in the ballroom dream except grander due to the royal function. The groomsmen wore copies of Jareth's outfit suited to them but done in black instead of blue. Apollo had streaked his hair with black coloring and glitter. The bridesmaids' outfits were not as puffed up as Sarah's magnificent ball dress, and they were done in a soft peach color instead of white. Sarah's hair was done again with silver decorations, but her bridesmaids had gold that matched the color of their dresses better. Ione and Isis had tops that matched the bridesmaids, but all three centaurs wore sheets of satin over their equine bodies. Apollo's covering was black but studded with so many gems that it gleamed. Ione and Isis had peach colored coverings also studded with gems but also done with golden embroidery. All three centaurs had they're tails layered with gems. The ceremony itself seemed to stand still and fly by all at the same time. Ione was Matron of Honor, and she had to keep Sarah's long train under control as well as hold the gorgeous bouquet. The ceremony's completion came with Jareth and Sarah's first kiss as King and Queen. Their kiss set off shouts throughout the hall as the kingdom greeted its new Queen. The two walked arm in arm back down the aisle followed by Ione and Apollo, Isis and Ludo, Hoggle, and finally Sir Didymus.  
  
"Well," Sir Didymus commented as they continued down the aisle. "It would seem My Lady Sarah's dream has come true."  
  
"Yeah," Ludo agreed as they reached the end of the hall. "Sawah happy!"  
  
The wedding party proceeded to the banquet hall that had been set up for the large banquet of the reception. Sarah was saddened to find that Toby could not stay much longer. He'd told his parents that he'd gone to a friend's house. Sarah and Toby said their good-byes as Jareth walked over.  
  
"No hard feelings?" he asked as the boy turned to look at him. Jareth offered his hand to shake and Toby took it.  
  
"No hard feelings, Your Majesty."  
  
Ione sent the boy to his friend's house as Sarah once again expressed her gratitude to the centauress.  
  
"Thank me not yet, Your Highness. We have not yet even given thee thy gift!" Jareth looked over during this exchange.  
  
"By all means present thy gift to the Queen."  
  
All the denizens of the Labyrinth had presented gifts from their particular region to the Queen, and the knights had as well. No it was Ione's turn. Ione took Isis' hand and motioned for Apollo. A wedding's blessing always meant a bit of showmanship.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Mother?" Apollo ventured to whisper to her. The elder centauress nodded.  
  
Standing in the center of the space before the raised table where the wedding party had been seated, Ione suddenly threw up her hands and threw back her head. In an instant all light was summoned to shine on the three centaurs leaving the court in the pale of twilight. Apollo and Isis held their heads down as their mother took center stage. In unison the three began to move their human halves with the grace of swans while soft melody played in the ears of the gathering. Apollo was positioned to his mother's right, and Isis was to her mother's left. In the swiftness of the shift of the light, the centaurs' clothing had changed to a brilliant white the almost hurt the eyes to look upon. Only now did it seem noticeable. They were positioned in a half circle facing the King and Queen. They were dancing. The three were accomplished dancers, but the centaurs moved a bit differently because of their unique form. A well trained centaur could bend to the extremities of laying down on their own back and bending forward to reach their own hooves. The three seemed connected to each other and the music that swelled throughout the hall. They awed the audience with their supple grace. At a crescendo in the music, Ione and her children seemed to come alive with the music and they moved in intricate patterns with each other. At times it seemed that the three would crash into each other, but always their movements were perfectly timed. The dance lasted only a few minutes, but it was spectacular to the audience that had never seen the like. Each centaur raised their hands over their heads and clapped their hands together. A small star formed above each centaur. With a crash of cymbals, the centaurs moved their hands to the center of their circle causing the three stars to crash together. A wave of power reached to the end of the hall, and the audience looked up to see a large orb had been created from their combined power. The centaurs had ceased movement having ended up in the positions they had started in. The music seemed to have ended without the audience noticing, and the centaurs began to speak in the forgotten languages of Olympus and Avalon. Their quiet voices exuded power and were equally heard by everyone in the hall. Having spoken thus, they began to translate one at a time. Isis was the first to speak in an understandable language. Stepping forward she held up her left hand to the orb over her head.  
  
Queen Sarah, this gift I give to thee, The gift of immortality, Let forever know that beauty be, Stopped here for all eternity.  
  
The audience watched and saw the left side of the orb light with a blue color. Isis stepped back and Apollo came forward. He raised his right hand and spoke.  
  
Queen Sarah, of this gift I would tell, Your wisdom all shall know well, The ignorance peoples you shall quell, This gift to thee the centaurs indwell.  
  
Apollo stepped back as a red color came into the right side of the orb. Ione came forward raising both hands to the light.  
  
Your Majesties both, we wish to send, Joy and prosperity no one shall rend, The happiness of Your Majesties blend, In an eternity without an end!  
  
The two colors combined during Ione's part of the blessing creating a purple light. Apollo and Isis raised their hands with their mother. The brilliant orb moved slowly over the heads of the King and Queen where it seemed to explode, and showers of stardust settled on Jareth and Sarah. The centaurs lowered their hands and bowed while the lights returned to normal. As the hall re-lit the audience noticed the centaurs were wearing their wedding clothes again. The crowd stood and gave a round of applause for the centaurs. The more magically inclined residents of the Labyrinth knew perfectly well that the show had been unnecessary. The blessing could well have been spoken without the hypnotic dance and lights, but they still appreciated the special effects. As the evening continued, the guests gradually began to thin out until only the centaurs and royals remained. The royal wedding had taken the entire day, and the centaurs retired early to give the newlyweds some privacy. Jareth had led Sarah to the parlor that now opened off to both of their rooms. True to Isis' word, Sarah's room was fit for, well, a queen! Sarah sighed as they were finally able to relax.  
  
"I can hardly believe that woman sometimes."  
  
"Who, Ione?" Jareth asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yes, Ione. She knows you and she will live forever, and I will not. So what does she do? She and her children give me immortality!"  
  
"She's a very unselfish woman."  
  
"I wish I could be half so unselfish!"  
  
"Sarah, she's had centuries to fix her personality faults. You are only just beginning!"  
  
"You always seem to know the right thing to say. When you're not torturing me in your Labyrinth that is." Jareth laughed and began to help her undo her hair. He carefully removed the sparkling diamonds and decorations then bent down to kiss her cheek. She directed him to sit down next, and she removed the coloring and glitter from his blond mane. She noticed that like most of the glitter in the Labyrinth, this glitter didn't spread all over the room and her hands. Jareth closed his eyes intoxicated by the feeling of her delicate fingers in his hair. He seemed able to tell when she finished, for the instant she was done, Jareth swept his surprised and giggling bride into his arms. She couldn't believe how quickly he'd stood and picked her up in one smooth motion. Jareth kissed her tenderly as he set her gently back on her own feet. His arms settled around her waist drawing her close to him. Sarah drew back a bit when she felt a tug on the back of her dress and saw the impish gleam in Jareth's eyes. That gleam was replaced with concern as he noticed the tension on her face.  
  
"Jareth, I'm. I'm afraid. I mean. I've never done this."  
  
Jareth kissed her gently to still her.  
  
"And you won't learn until we try it."  
  
Sarah blushed a scarlet red, and Jareth kissed her forehead. She sighed softly. She'd come back to be his, and she knew he wouldn't harm her. She felt a tug on her dress again and knew Jareth was undoing the ties of her dress. Her hands seemed to remove his coat on their own volition. Jareth made her transition easy and gentle. She was only slightly shocked when she felt his hands on her bare back. She slowly undid the buttons of his shirt while he massaged her back. He ceased holding her only long enough to allow his shirt to fall away. Her dress dropped to the floor at the same moment. With her perfect form revealed to him, it didn't take long for Jareth to hold her close once more. She didn't even notice as Jareth maneuvered them both in the direction of the bed. Sarah couldn't believe her dreams could come so true. Jareth was everything she imagined plus more as well as a willing and patient teacher.  
  
Morning seemed to be only moments later. Sarah woke slowly. She felt fine silk beneath her cheek, and she was completely comfortable. Then she remembered the previous day and night and smiled. She opened her eyes to find Jareth awake and smiling down at her.  
  
"Well, you look like an angel already so words can't describe you in your sleep."  
  
"I can see why your son's name is Apollo. You certainly do look like a sun god."  
  
Jareth laughed a little.  
  
"Well, that's not the reason for his name, but we needn't go into that."  
  
A look of concern flitted across her face.  
  
"Was I ok, Jareth?"  
  
Sarah was laying on her back, and her eyes had gone to the ceiling.  
  
"Why would you ask?" Jareth asked as he watched her face.  
  
"I'm just not sure I could stand it if I knew I came up short compared to the other women you've had."  
  
Jareth leaned over her with his hands braced on either side of her head so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief in your world, there have not been many. Those, excepting only Ione, were long before I knew you. Ione herself was only a vent of frustration. I caused her pain not pleasure." Jareth leaned down and kissed Sarah passionately. She could feel tingling energy surging through him. "This is love, Sarah. Don't feel that you could ever fall short in my eyes."  
  
Sarah giggled as Jareth rolled over reversing their positions. She inhaled sharply as she came down on top of him, and she noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"You would keep at this all day if I let you!" she accused as she shifted her weight knowing it would pleasure him. She was rewarded to see his eyes close in ecstasy.  
  
"You, My Heart, are a quick learner!" he murmured. Sarah smiled and reversed their positions once more.  
  
"And you, My Love, are a good teacher!" 


End file.
